Not that bad
by LittleAly26
Summary: Momoko suddenly loses her eye vision during a battle with Princess. She has to wear glasses but she doesn't want it. She also doesn't want eye surgery. She decides to wear contact lenses. Will she think they're bad or not?


**Me: Hi everyone!**

 **The others (including my OC): *sleeping lazily and eventually wakes up***

 **Boomer: What did we miss? *looks at camera* JESUS! *hides under the covers with everyone else***

 **Me: I think I'll let you guys get changed. Anyways, I only own my OC. Enjoy! *contact lens falls out of my right eye* Shit...**

* * *

Momoko walked back to the lab smiling. Miyako and Kaoru were laughing (in a good way) behind Momoko's back, finding it funny how she is so happy when she hasn't even eaten any sweets for one year. Normally Momoko would be grouchy but this time, she wasn't. In fact, the main reason why she was grinning like an idiot is because she is going to study with Brick, so as for Miyako with Boomer, and Kaoru with Butch (she was nervous at that time lol). Momoko, still being a bit of a klutz, tripped over a rock that was in the way. Miyako sweat dropped while Kaoru was trying hard not to laugh her butt off. Sighing, Momoko got up and glared evilly at Kaoru who immediately paled from her friend's scariest glare.

"Kaoru-san, you need to stop laughing at people when they fall!" Miyako scolded Kaoru who just rolled her eyes. Kaoru was wearing a green tank top with camo shorts and green Nike sneakers with her signature green cap on her head. Miyako, on the other hand, was wearing a jean overalls (overall?) with a jean jacket with a visible cobalt blue camisole set with sky blue sandals (flip-flops, sandals, whatever) and ocean blue bangles. Last but not least, Momoko was wearing a pink lacy camisole with denim shorts and pink sneakers (idc about my fashion sense :P). Miyako looked over to see her younger sister, Sae who wasn't saying anything at all. Sae was wearing a turquoise blue camisole (what's with camisoles today XD) with a pink crop top, jean skirt, pinkish-lilac flip-flops and 6 bangles consisting of red, dark blue, forest green, pink, light blue, and yellowish-green (XD how many XDs am I putting here? O.o) She looked up to see her older sister worried. She grabbed Miyako's hand and smiled at her, which Miyako gladly returned.

"You done with the silence?" Kaoru asked while smiling. Sae and Miyako sweat-dropped and laughed with Momoko chuckling. They were already at the lab. Kaoru opened the door and walked in, only to be hugged behind from Butch. She giggled and lightly punched his right arm (I think she's turning girly :3). Sae just walked in the lab and walked over to the sunflower garden, with Boomer and Miyako following her. Kuriko glomped her older sister. Momoko chuckled and carried Kuriko as if she was a baby.

"Wanna go study?" Brick asked Momoko. Momoko nodded. After five minutes, their belts began to blink. They nodded while leaving Sae to sleep in the sunflower field and Kuriko to keep watch on her.

"Now who the heck is it?" Kaoru grumbled while peering at Momoko's compact. It showed an image of Princess destroying the town. Butch and Kaoru looked at each other and smirked. "Her ass should be easy to kick!"

* * *

Princess was causing havoc around the city. She was exploding buildings and was shooting lasers everywhere. She was about to finish her work until she heard a voice behind her.

"Stop right there Princess!" She turned around to see the PPGZ and the RRBZ. She shot a laser towards Bubbles which Boomer grabbed her and dodged the attack. Buttercup attempted to smash Princess but stopped when Butch played off-key tunes into Princess' ears. She was screeching of how horrible the music was. Butch nodded to Buttercup as she flung Princess, not before Princess shot a laser at random. The laser accidentally was directed towards Blossom's eyes.

"KYAHHH!" Blossom yelled out a screech as the laser got in contact with her pink eyes. She closed them and fell to the ground. Brick picked Blossom up and flew back to the lab with the rest of the team following him.

* * *

"I'm sorry Momoko," Ken said. "It seems like you need glasses Momoko."

"NOOOOOO!" Momoko yelled. (That was like me when I had to get glasses -.-) Kuriko held on Momoko's hand while Sae trembled in fear, hiding between Miyako and Boomer.

"D-do you want eye surgery?" Kuriko asked, scared what Momoko would say. As soon as Momoko heard the word surgery, she instantly shut up and shook her head.

"Then I guess you could get contact lenses!" Sae said not afraid after realizing Kuriko was right and that Momoko could have lenses instead. Momoko cheered and hugged both Kuriko and Sae.

* * *

 **Sometime later...**

"How do you like the contact lenses desu?" Miyako asked her pink friend. Momoko was smiling like crazy. She became so happy she didn't need to wear glasses. Sae and Kuriko high-fived each other. Kaoru and Butch just shook their heads with a smile. Boomer was smiling like Miyako while Brick was chuckling at Momoko because she no longer needed glasses.

"These contact lenses aren't that bad!" Momoko said with a goofy smile.

* * *

 **Momoko: You actually have contact lenses?!**

 **Me: Yep! That's how I see things better.**

 **Kuriko: Good thing Momoko didn't explode! *sticks tongue out and runs off***

 **Momoko: *laughing* Come back here! *chases Kuriko with everyone laughing***

 **Me: Anyways, please review! Thanks!**


End file.
